Two Weeks
by scarlet locket
Summary: Too much ego is never a good thing. Someone is going to have to put their money where their mouth is, and pride is at stake... [RikuxSora] Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello! I've been playing with this idea for some time now, and timidly decided to post it. Heh, I'm a newbie. I'd greatly appreciate any comments. After all, how else can I improve? I'll even accept flames-but please have something read to say in them. If it's just mindless ranting then you'll just make me laugh.

Warnings: This is RikuxSora and LeonxCloud yaoi. If the thought makes you twitch then please turn back now. Also, this story now contains (or will eventually)mild language, violence, attempted rape, sarcasm,and mentions of past abuse. Not to mention angst and humor.

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic. I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, etc, except the video games I've bought.

I hope you enjoy and remember-comments or suggestions of any type are loved!

---------------------------

It was a typical Monday morning at Morell Academy, one of the top all-boys boarding schools in the country. With the highest rate of honors graduates, elite staff, and a spotless reputation, it was an ideal school. Only the best and brightest (or richest) attended. Not to mention the best behaved.

WHAM!

Well…almost…

"HARADA!"

The only response that came was a bigger explosion, which shook the second floor, followed by thundering footsteps and muffled laughter. Within seconds, a smoky cloud filled the corridor, smelling horribly like burnt rubber and garbage someone forgot to take out.

"Harada and Everheart! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

The shadowed figures of two young men came hurtling around the corner, looking disheveled and breathless-but like they were having the time of their lives. The front boy flung open a nearby door and the duo threw themselves inside, yanking off their uniforms and pulling on pajamas without hesitation. One watching this scene unfold would think they've done this before…

Each boy dove into bed and feigned sleep, willing their racing heartbeats and labored breathing to slow. Minutes passed and the panting turned to rumbling snores. Just when it seemed as if tranquility had settled in, lumbering footsteps pronounced themselves outside the dorm room. The door burst open and slammed against the wall, causing the boy nearest it to sit bolt up, wincing, as the room was flooded with light. A squat, sweaty, balding man stood in the doorway, looking beside himself with rage, then slightly surprised. But only slightly.

"Wuzgoinon?" the boy mumbled, ruffling his platinum locks. The man whirled on him, determined to prove their guilt. "Harada you know damn well what's going on! There were just two explosion in the Chemistry lab downstairs!" he roared. The silver-haired teen looked sleepily surprised. "You did all of this to tell us that there wouldn't be any Chemistry classes today, Headmaster?" Harada asked groggily. "No!" the Headmaster spat. "I came up here to convict you both and have you expelled." Harada's frown deepened, confusion radiating off of him. "Shouldn't Leon hear this?" he asked, pointing at his still-snoring roommate. Without waiting for an answer, he picked up a nearby book and threw it.

Leon yelped and thrashed around before rolling off of his mattress, still tangled in his blankets. When he reappeared, he was rubbing the side of his head and wearing an angry expression. "Damnit Riku, you couldn't just-oh. Headmaster, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. "Apparently, we've cloned ourselves but something went horribly wrong and our evil clones blew up the Chem. lab while we slept," Riku explained.

"Enough!" howled the Headmaster. "A boy about your height was spotted down there in lab coats about ten minutes before the first explosion went off! I know it was you-I called your names out and the only answer was laughter!" A long silence hung in the air. "All due respect sir, but I doubt whoever blew up the lab would really want to correct you. Most people would remain silent to make you think we did it, and if you expelled us then they get away. Just my opinion sir," Leon voiced quietly, occasionally running his fingers through his tousled brown hair.

The Headmaster opened and closed his mouth but remained silent.

"Also sir," Riku piped up. "There are _two_ of us. Best friends may I add. Didn't you once say we were joined at the hip?" The Headmaster spluttered incoherently before heaving a sigh. "I guess I can't convict you…yet," he added, stepping back into the doorway. "Rest assured this isn't over. If I get any evidence, the two of you will be out of here faster than you can say 'innocent.' I promise you." The door slammed and his footsteps thundered away. There was a silence then laughter exploded in the small space. "We are far too clever my friend," Riku chuckled, a triumphant smirk on his face and a wicked glint in his aquamarine eyes. "That we are," Leon agreed, tugging his covers back onto his bed. "That was flawless acting. But did you really have to chuck a book at me?" he added sourly, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Riku grinned and shrugged. "Nah, but it added effect. Or it was just funny…" he then quickly ducked as a very thick textbook came flying at his head.

Five hours later found the boys and their classmates sat waiting for their professor to arrive, the murmur of chatter floating to the high ceiling. Riku and Leon sat high in the back, chairs tilted back and feet on their desks, looking like royalty. "Wonder where he is?" Riku wondered aloud, surveying the classroom. "Hmmm?" Leon asked, whose eyes were glued to a wild-haired blonde boy bent over a book. Riku smirked and nudged him. "Interested?" Still not looking away, Leon shrugged although a small blush appeared in his cheeks. "He's kinda cute," he muttered. Riku only laughed. "I don't know about you, but I'm not into relationships that last more than a week. In out-few days. Careful though," he added winking. "He _is_ cute. I might be interested in your little boyfriend…" Leon finally tore his gaze away and glared at his best friend. "You wouldn't!" he cried. Riku shrugged. "I could, but I won't. I can pretty much anyone here I want, and I've tested that theory many times. You know it's true-how many times have I come back to our room in the middle of the night already?" Leon rolled his eyes. "Your ego wouldn't fit in a stadium," he said. "Yeah you've got more notches in your belt than anyone cares to count, but not everyone wants you."

The class door opened just as Riku raised one platinum eyebrow. "Yeah? I'll show you I can. Pick anyone and I'll get-" he was cut-off as the class felt silent. A boy of sixteen stood alongside the professor, looking around the room shyly. His thick cinnamon locks stuck out at odd angles and chopped bangs framed his deep sapphire eyes, which were lined in an inky black. Full pink lips were in a small grin, which matched the faint tint in his cheeks. His clothes hugged him tightly, and his lightly tanned arms were folded across his chest. In the crowd, someone whistled and the blush across his face deepened.

Professor Owens cleared his throat and patted the young man on the shoulder. "Everyone, please welcome our newest student, Sora Taimedo," he announced, hoping to break the silence. A small applause rose up as the students gazed at the boy in interest, amusement, sympathy, and in more than a few cases-want. Leon leaned over and whispered in Riku's ear. "Anyone you said? I choose him. Be sure you aren't drooling when you talk to him though-it isn't flattering."

------------------------------------

And this ends chapter one! Sorry if it was a little long. Thanks for reading and please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** dazed Wow. I started this Thursday and already I've gotten back a great response! I never expected it, so thank you! I even paused in my KH2 playing to post this. wink I hope you all like this chapter better than the first!

**Hugs, thanks and cookies go to:** Wolfgrl1880, hyperRme, DancingMistress, kamui-2609 for reviewing, Angel Lain, Elemental Author, Yaoilover S, labarynth-mind, moonchik44 for putting this story on their alerts lists, Ska Chick and Anime Freakfor doing both andto allreaders!

**Warnings:** Mild and suggestive language, and embarassing situations (xD).

**Disclaimer: **Iown nothing except the plot, so don't sue!

-----------------

Class ended and the boys filed out, heading to the cafeteria. A person walking through the crowd would hear things like this:

"You've seen him yet?"

"Just give me five minutes and a closet…"

"What's the big damn deal!"

"Looks like Harada's got competition!"

The lunchroom bustled with students; eating, talking, and in a few cases-plotting. Leon and Riku sat at a table, watching Sora and the same blonde Leon had been eyeing laugh loudly about a joke between them.

"So what's your first move 'oh mighty swooner?'" Leon asked dryly. Riku shot him a dirty look and narrowed his aquamarine eyes. "First, I want to get the grounds for this bet set up. What do I get when I win?" Leon rolled his eyes. "If," he corrected. "And I dunno, what do you want?" Riku tapped his chin in thought. His eyes lit up after a moment's pause and he smirked. "Your complete and utter humiliation," he answered.

When Leon gave him a puzzled look he continued. "When I win, you have to confess your undying love to your little boyfriend over there."

"I don't-"

"In front of everyone-in song."

Leon paled. "So I have to sing him a song? In front of everyone?" He looked horrified at the thought. "Yep," Riku said, grinning. Leon sat in shocked silence for a while before a thought struck him. "Hey hold it! What if you loose?" he demanded. Riku shrugged. "I don't know, pick something," he said looking uninterestedly at his hands. Leon paused before snapping his fingers. "I've got it!" he declared. "You have to stop for eight weeks." Riku gave him a strange look. "Stop what?" he wondered. "Dating, although that's only a technical term to you. No flirting, hugging, kissing and definitely no sex." Riku looked shocked and disgusted. "Eight weeks!" he howled.

"What, can't do it?" Leon asked, enjoying this reaction. "Of course I can," Riku snapped, pulling himself together. "Fine. If I don't get Sora in two weeks, I lose. If I do, you lose." He stuck out his hand and Leon shook it firmly. "Better get going then," Leon said easily, tilting his head in Sora's direction, who was heading to the nearest trashcan. Riku winked and stood up, taking his own tray as he went. When he was close enough, he reached out and tapped the teen on the shoulder. "Sora?"

Sora turned and gave a shy smile. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Same English class," Riku said and flashed Sora his most charming smile. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to sit with my friend and me. Maybe later I could show you around a bit." He put one hand on Sora's arm and smiled again. Frowning slightly, Sora pulled his arm away. "No thank you," he said pointedly, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not alone, my friend Cloud is over there waiting for me." They both turned to see Cloud looking back with interest and concern. Sora smiled reassuringly, and Cloud smiled back. "So as you see, I'm fine," Sora continued, fully aware of Riku's gaze moving up and down his body. He turned to leave and felt a hand grasp his arm. "Sora I-"

"You really want to let go of me," Sora said coldly and snatched his arm away. Without looking back, Sora went back to his table and resumed his conversation. Annoyed, Riku huffed back to his table, where Leon was laughing heartily. "Very smooth," he gasped. "Step one-make your target repel you. I wish I would've taken notes…" he put his head in his arms to muffle the sound. "Oh shut up!" Riku snapped, looking frustrated. He paused for a second, looking thoughtful. "I don't understand it…most people would jump at the chance for me to spend anytime with-"

"Thanks God you're not conceited," snorted Leon.

"Them at all," finished Riku.

"Did it ever occur to you that Sora's different?" Leon asked. "Or that-this will shock you-he isn't interested in you? Or maybe-here we go-he's not gay?" By now, Riku looked very putout. "He has to be," he murmured, flicking some of his silver locks away from his eyes. Leon patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's head back," he offered, standing up. Riku stood up and the duo exited the cafeteria. "By the way, your lover's name is Cloud," Riku said nonchalantly. Leon stopped in his tracks. "Really?" Riku nodded without looking back. "Cloud…" Leon said quietly, his mind filled with images of the golden-haired boy he knew so little about.

During this time, Sora and Cloud sat discussing what had happened. "It was strange at first, then just annoying," Sora explained. Cloud shook his head. "I don't believe how he just came on to you like that," he mused. "I mean, I've heard things but-"

"Things?" Sora cut in frowning. "Like what?" Cloud shrugged. "He's a bit of a whore." Sora's cerulean eyes widened in surprise. "Well he is!" Cloud said defensively. "I don't really know a better word. He sleeps around a lot, but it's just using other people. Get them in, get them out you know?" Sora frowned and wrinkled his nose. "I'm guessing he wants me next. Well no way in hell, I'm not going to be another notch on his bedpost. I'm nobody's whore. I hope I don't see much more of him."

Just then, someone coughed behind them. "Sora Taimedo?" Sora turned and gave a nervous smile. "Yes?" A freckly, redhead boy who was now rapidly starting to match his hair stood there and drew in a shaky breath. "Hi Sora the Headmaster wanted me to take you and show you where you will be staying," he exhaled in a rush. "Erm…right," Sora said slowly. "Thanks." The boy nodded and headed for the nearest exit. Sora watched him uneasily. "Come with me Cloud?" he asked. Cloud nodded and they followed out of the cafeteria and up a long staircase.

Riku was sprawled on his bed throwing a bright blue ball up in the air and catching it, the sound making a hollow thump in his hands. "So-still going for him?" Leon asked, cross-legged on his own mattress.

"Yep," came the reply. Thump.

"Why? You said yourself he was different."

"So? Different doesn't mean impossible." Thump.

"I know but, I think-"

"You think too much. It'll be the same as always. A little charm, some romancing, quick fuck and then he's out. Which means you lose and have to serenade your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY-" rapid knocks came from the door and Leon hopped up and opened it. "Yes? Oh, hey Ry." Riku cocked an ear to listen. "Hey Leon," came a muffled reply. "Listen, you and Riku have a new roommate and he's gorgeous. Hang on, here he comes and he brought his cute friend…" Riku saw Leon swallow hard and clutch the doorframe. "Leon-who is it?" he asked. Leon didn't reply. "Who is it?" he repeated louder. Still no response. "Come on in," Leon said quietly, stepping back. "Damnit Leon, who is-" Riku fell silent as their new roommate stepped in.

Sora turned to him and his jaw dropped. Riku only stared back. Sora shook his head and stepped away. "No way," Sora said, shaking his head and folding his arms across his chest. Cloud's head appeared over his left shoulder and blinked in surprise. "He's here? But Sora…"

"I know!" he cried and rounded on the red headed boy called Ry, who flinched. "Move me somewhere else," he pleaded. "I can't be in here with him…anywhere…" Ry sighed and took a step back. "Sora I'm really sorry," he apologized sincerely. "But it's a rule. Spots are permanent." He gave the defeated-looking Sora one last sad look before departing. "I'd let you stay with me," Cloud piped up softly, "But my room's full." Sora nodded his understanding and patted him on the shoulder. "See you." Cloud nodded and turned to leave, spotting Leon who was openly staring at him. Cloud gave him a strange look. "What?" he asked feeling self-conscious. Leon froze for a moment before he could speak. "Nice…hair," he finished lamely. Riku laughed, which he hastily turned into a cough. Cloud tugged on a golden lock and gave a small smile. "Uhm…thanks. Later Sora." He turned and left. When the door closed behind him, Riku began laughing all over again. "Fuck off," Leon snapped, a blush blossoming in his face. Sighing, he turned to Sora and gave him a crooked smile. "Hey, I'm Leon and I just made a complete ass of myself," he introduced, offering a hand. Sora laughed and took it. "I'm Sora, and you have my sympathy," he replied, deciding he liked Leon. He turned to Riku and put a hand on his hip. "Don't touch me and we'll be fine," he said coolly. Riku looked taken aback-no one had ever said that tom him before. Leon doubled over and bit his fist, using all of his willpower to keep his laughter down. Satisfied, Sora turned back to Leon wearing a cute smile. "Where do we shower and stuff?" he asked. "Down the hall," Leon choked out, opening the door for Sora who went into the hallway. Leon took a fleeting look at Riku, whose baffled expression still hadn't changed. The door closed and there was a loud boom of laughter in the corridor.

Riku groaned and flopped back on the mattress. "What have I done wrong?" he wondered aloud. He hadn't done anything different, usually he'd have a guy begging in his arms by now. But Sora hadn't responded to any of it-at least positively anyway. Actually, Sora seemed disgusted by him. Maybe I was too forward, Riku mused. At first sight, Sora had seemed fragile. There seemed to be more to Sora then he expected. "Well I'm not giving up Sora, he said to the ceiling. "I said I would get you and I will."

"Well that's lovely," said a voice from the door. Riku sat up. Leon was leaning against the doorframe, with an amused expression. "Is the great seducer Riku having difficulty?" he asked in mock disbelief.

"Haha," Riku said humorlessly. He stood up and stretched. "Is he still in the showers?" Leon nodded cautiously and stepped aside to let him pass. As Riku closed the door, he could've sworn he heard a mumbled, "It's your funeral."

Ten minutes later, Riku stood in front of the showers double doors having a two-sided mental battle.

If I just go in there to talk-

_What if he doesn't listen?_

Well, why wouldn't he?

_But why should he?_

He can't be that mad, can he?

_Can I really be sure?_

I came down here just so I could tell him I'm sorry!

_To the showers. I came down here to talk to him **in the showers**. _

Maybe I should've waited…

Sighing, Riku made his way back up the staircase. He really should have waited instead of attacking him as soon as he stepped out of the shower stall. When he reached the deserted landing, he sighed and looked around. A soft shout made Riku pause. That sounded like-

"_No! Get off of me!"_

It was Sora. He paled, and turned back the way he came, hoping he could get there before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Whoa. Over 900 hits, 14 reviews, 12 alerts and four favorites. You all are great! -hands out baskets of cookies- Eat and be merry all of you! Thanks so much to anyone who has read, reviewed, alerted or added my story as a favorite. I do hope this chapter is up to your liking!

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, attempted rape, and rude wakings in the middle of the night.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts. And it sucks.

------------------------------

"_Get off of me!" Sora snarled, trying to squirm away._

The dark-haired boy pinning him against the cold shower tiles chuckled and put a finger on Sora's nose. "I will," he said calmly. "Just give me what I want and I'll let you go." Sora turned his face away. "Not a chance," he hissed. The boy forced Sora to look at him again. "Now let's not fight," he cooed in a way that made Sora shudder unpleasantly, "This can be very enjoyable if you cooperate." Sora spit in his face. "Is that cooperating well enough for you?" he asked sarcastically. The boy glared at him and wiped his face. "That wasn't very nice of you," he said, pinning Sora harder against the wall. "Before this gets ugly, let's look at our situation. We're alone in here, and in a secluded area. Most people are upstairs and not planning to shower. If you do this without objection then no harm done. But if you keep fighting me…well.." he put a hand around Sora's throat and squeezed painfully. After a few moments he let go and Sora gasped in relief. "It's up to you cutie. Easy way or hard way?" The finger which had been tracing Sora's face came to rest on his lips, which formed a defeated pout. "Good. Then let's-"

Sora bit down on his finger-hard.

Riku burst through the double doors just as Sora brought up a hard right knee between the boy's legs, causing him to howl in agony and stumble back. Sora shoved him even harder and the boy fell back against the opposite wall, his head connecting with a dull 'thud.' He slithered to the shower floor and Sora stared down at him, pale and trembling.

"Sora?" Riku dared to move closer. "Sora are you alright?" Sora turned slowly to look at him, his deep blue eyes seeming to stare right through Riku. Then without warning, Sora choked and pulled the curtain closed. Riku hurried closer and stopped when he heard sounds of retching in the shower stall. The curtain opened and Sora stepped out, closing it behind him. He whimpered and put a hand over his mouth, tottering to a bench and collapsing on it.

It was only now that he acknowledged Riku's presence. "What do you want?" he asked wearily. "Next in line or something?" Riku shook his head rapidly, suddenly feeling urgent to explain. "I came to apologize. That was wrong of me to just hit on you like that. Seeing how we're roommates and everything now, I was wondering if maybe we could start over?" He bit his lip and waited. After a long stare, Sora stood and faced him, arms folded, towel slung low around his hips...teasingly low… Riku mentally slapped himself and looked Sora in the eyes. "Alright then," Sora said finally, approaching Riku. "So-we can start over. I'm going to hope that you aren't half the ass you are when you were hitting on me. Reasonable?" Riku nodded with a small smile. "Fair. We should head back so you can get some clothes." Sora nodded, and scooped up his old ones. They left the showers and were halfway up the staircase when Riku realized something.

"Sora?"

"Mmm?"

"Shouldn't we have maybe…cleaned up or something?"

"Oh don't worry," Sora said calmly. "He'll get it up." He continued up the staircase and Riku hurried after him. "How do you know that?" Sora turned and smirked. "Easy-I threw up on him."

---

The next few days passed easily. Riku worked hard to gain trust with Sora at any possible time. He had never tried this hard to win someone over, yet Sora wasn't just someone… Whenever this thought popped into Riku's mind, he brushed it off quickly as he could. Riku Harada didn't get attached to anyone. He was only doing this for the bet. At least that's what he repeated to himself countless times each day. He was starting to have doubts though. Sora had been approached by a large amount of boys the past few days, many rather good-looking. Only a small few had been as arrogant as Riku had, many seemed to really be taken in by Sora. But Sora had refused them all! Riku didn't understand it-Sora had been polite to some, distant to others and in some cases, downright cold. Maybe Sora wasn't gay. It was a bleak thought, but just because you went to an all-boys school didn't mean you had to date them.

Sora was pleasantly surprised at how quickly his friendship with Riku had grown. He never would have guessed that the cocky, self-absorbed, hormone charged teen he had first met was actually a warm, clever, funny one. He still didn't trust Riku completely, but enough for them to be comfortable around each other and be happy about it. Sora felt slightly guilty about still keeping an eye on Riku, but it was just how he was. It either took a really first good impression or close one-on-one time to break down Sora's walls of defense.

Apparently someone up there in the big sky likes Riku…

---

"Sora?" Poke, prod.

"Nrgh."

"Sora." Insistent prodding.

"Sora, are you asleep?"

"…Yes."

"Come on Sora, please?" Sora groaned softly and turned over to read the digital output on his clock. "Riku-it's two in the morning," he yawned, his eye fluttered closed. "What could you possibly want?" Riku took a deep breath. "I can't sleep," he explained. There was a pause as Sora took in what he just heard. He finally opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Moonlight shone through the window and fell on Riku, almost giving him a glow, illuminating his already luminous hair. Bright aqua eyes looked down at him, a nervous and embarrassed smile on his lips. Sora's stomach fluttered and suddenly he wanted to-no, he scolded himself. He wouldn't start _that_.

"You can't sleep," Sora repeated. "Erm…well yeah," Riku said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I needed to talk to someone." Sora only peered at him through sleepy, lidded eyes which Riku thought was a damn cute look on him…Sora's voice brought him back to focus. "Why didn't you wake Leon?" Riku lifted his shimmering hair to reveal a scar behind his left ear. Sora reached out and touched the scar, and both shuddered at the spark the contact created. He quickly pulled his hand away. "What happened?" Riku grinned sheepishly. "I woke Leon up once up close- he swung his alarm clock at me. Dead hit," he added. Sora winced. "Ouch. See your point. So-now what?" Riku cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck again. "Maybe we could go for a walk?" he suggested. "I know this really nice and secluded place we can go to talk." Sora looked at him suspiciously. "Not like that!" Riku said hastily, cursing himself for the rising heat in his face. "Well…"

"DO SOMETHING PLEASE SORA OR WE'LL NEVER SLEEP!" They both jumped and looked at Leon's bed, where he shifted over and went back to sleep, apparently done ranting. "Okay then," Sora decided. The boys changed and left the room as Leon snored on.

The hallways were quiet and dark, only lit by light pouring through the windows as they walked along. "Riku?" Sora asked, remembering something.

"Yeah?"

"Are we _allowed_ to be out here?"

"Well…no," Riku confessed. "But don't worry, we won't get caught. This way." They traveled down the same staircase leading to the showers and made a sudden right. Riku stepped forward and rubbed his palm along a spot on the wall. His hand brushed over a small brass ring and he smirked, pulling on the ring, which swung open to reveal more darkness. But open darkness. "Come on," Riku whispered and grabbed Sora's wrist, gently tugging him. They walked in dark silence before Sora spoke. "Just where are we going?" The question echoed around the walls and Sora shivered. He felt Riku stop and turn to look at him, although they couldn't see each other. "Are you scared or something?" There was an amused note in his voice and Sora imagined the grin on his face. "No!" he snapped. Another silence hung between them as the objection repeated itself down the corridor. "Hmm. Whatever you say Sora. Come on, we've been here long enough." Riku led them around two more corners before stopping again.

Up ahead, there was a faint glimmer of light, seeming to form an outline around something. Still holding Sora's wrist, Riku stepped forward and Sora realized what it was a second before it was open. A very large window faced them, the moonlight pushing through from the other side making the patterned glass seem to twinkle. "Wow," said Sora softly, reaching out and pressing his fingertips to the cool surface. "Glad you like it," Riku said shortly, leaning over Sora's shoulder. Two short clicks and the window rotated open to the star sprinkled night outside. "That's where we're headed," Riku said, pointing to a small hill in a clearing. "If that's okay with y-"

Sora gracefully swung his legs over the windowsill, barely hitting the dewy grass before he was off at a run. Riku watched him go and with a muttered, 'I don't understand you' followed behind.

When he got to the top of the hill, Sora was sprawled on the ground, thick brown hair blowing around his face in the gentle breeze. His gaze was pointing skyward, starlight reflecting in his eyes. "Now what?" he called. Riku flopped down at a careful distance. "Tell me about yourself," he replied.

"You first."

"Okay," Riku said slowly. "Well my name is Riku Harada, I'm seventeen, my best friend is Leon, my favorite color is blue, I like night more than day, I do really like it here, I sketch a bit. I can have an ego, but I don't think I'm so bad. I usually do things before I think, I'm passionate, miss my old puppy and people think I'm a slut. Your turn."

"Sora Taimedo, sixteen, erm…I guess Cloud is the closest thing I've got to a best friend. Red's my favorite color, I also like night more than day, and people almost always underestimate me. It takes a lot to get my trust back once you've broken it. Never had a puppy, but I've always wanted one. I'm here on a scholarship, but I love it so far. Oh and I dance a little bit."

Riku turned to look at him in disbelief. "You _dance_!" Sora rolled on his side and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but only a little. Problem?" he asked. Mental images of Sora wiggling his hips to a beat flashed in Riku's mind. "None at all," he answered sincerely. Sora shrugged and rolled on his back again. A more comfortable silence washed over them, only sounds for a while were the whispers of wind in the trees and the grass, and the occasional chirp of a cricket. "You know something?" Sora said suddenly, sitting up. "That was the worst kiss of my life." Riku's eyes flew open and stared at Sora in surprise. They hadn't spoke of what had happened in the showers since it happened, and besides, Riku never expected it to come up this way. "I guess it would be-I'm sorry he did that to you," he said carefully, wondering where he was going with this. "It was horrible," Sora continued unaware. "Not just because of how it happened, but because of him. I mean I've kissed my fair share of guys-"

The hope that had been dying inside Riku returned with full force. He whirled to face Sora. "You're gay!" he asked delighted. Sora only stared at him, blinking a few times. "Uhm…yeah," he said slowly, wondering what the huge deal was. "Don't throw a parade over it…" Riku laughed, to cover his embarrassment. "Yeah well, sorry. I just thought you were straight." He fell back against the grass. "Why?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged. "It just seemed like you weren't interested in guys is all. I mean, it's not like you haven't been noticed." Sora snorted. "Just because I'm not interested in anyone right now doesn't mean I'm not gay Riku," he said calmly. "Of course it doesn't," Riku agreed, feeling rather stupid. "So you're not into anyone here? It's not like there isn't variety…" Sora laughed, a melodic sound and Riku couldn't help but smile. "It doesn't really work that way for me," Sora said, still giggling. "I've become the type of person who has to trust someone before I can really want to be with them." Something told Riku not to ask, but he did anyway. "Why?"

Sora sighed, knowing the question was coming. "Past relationships have been cruel," he said shrugging. "What, like a hard breakup?" Sora shifted in his spot. "Not exactly. More like an abusive relationship."

"_What?" _Riku couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt Sora. "Yeah," Sora said, a bitter smile on his face, a smile that didn't fit him at all. "I was dating a guy for a few months and things between us seemed almost too good to be true. It was, one day we were arguing about something little, something stupid, and he hit me. I never knew he could. I don't know if he did either, but he begged for me to forgive him. I did after he swore up and down that it would never happen again. Well, that didn't work out so well because he did it again. It wasn't until the third time that I suggested he get help. He agreed, and it seemed to work for a while. I thought it was over-maybe it was hope. The peace didn't last long because the next time he hit me, I flew across the room. By now, he didn't even _want_ help."

"Sora-"

"Let me finish. It got worse. It snowballed from just one hit and tearful apologies to being beaten and told I deserved it. After a few times, I started to believe him. I just let him hit me Riku! All because I hoped that maybe if he remembered he'd love me, it'd all stop, even though I didn't think I was worth it anymore…"

Riku pulled Sora into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over. "It's fine," Sora insisted. "I'm okay now." After a few moments, they broke apart. Riku had never regretted asking a question more in his life, and did his best to make Sora laugh. He did and it was only when he saw Sora yawn that he suggested they head back. The pair strolled down the hillside, decidedly closer than when they went up.

---

When they were both back in their room and back in their beds, Riku lay awake for a long time after Sora fell asleep, mind racing in a dozen different directions. When he finally closed his eyes, he still hadn't realized what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Update! Thanks to all reviewers, readers and anyone who put me on their alerts/favorites list. I heart you all to pieces. -hugs around- I do need to apologize though. One-shortness of the chapter. Two-horridness of the chapter. Well...I think it's terrible anyway. I still have small hope you all mght like it. Next will be better, I promise!

**Warning: **Oh for the love of-it's yaoi dears. Accept it or leave. Chappie warnings...erm...oh. Excessive use of the word 'fuck.' Yeah, that'll do.

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts. That gets depressing to type...oh and I don't own the little bold and italicized lines. That is from the song "I Never Told You What I Do For A Living" by My Chemical Romance. Great song, not mine. Peachy?

* * *

Eight days. 

One hundred and ninety-two hours. Well…one hundred and seventy-seven hours if you looked at it accurately.

Time was running out, and Riku knew it.

And he was starting to worry again.

Leon sat on the only windowsill in the room, head resting against the glass, pen in hand. He was scrawling rapidly across the lined pages in a spiral notebook. Sora was cross-legged on his bed, immersed in a book, eyes occasionally flickering to the door; sitting at a perfect angle.

Perfect angle for Riku anyway.

Riku was curled up across the room; only sounds made were of his pencil scratching across the paper. A person standing behind him would see a drawing of a boy in his midteens, legs crossed on his bed, spiky locks framing his soft face, a few of those strands catching and holding onto rays of sunlight. Riku surveyed Sora through his platinum fringe and smiled. He enjoyed drawing Sora immensely; he just hoped that no one would notice…

"Hey Riku, you're quiet today. What's up?"

Fuck.

Sora turned to Leon. "He's not always like this?" he asked. Leon shook his head. "Never! Usually he's dragged me off somewhere or we're planning something. Never quiet. Riku being quiet is as likely as the Headmaster giving out Christmas presents." Riku remained silent, praying that Leon wouldn't come over to see what he was doing…

Leon hopped off the windowsill, a small but evil grin on his face.

Fuck.

"Let me see what you're drawing," Leon towered over him, holding out a hand. Riku frowned and glared at him. Leon blinked slowly and lowered his hand. "What? Since when do you not show me your sketches?" he asked, confused and to the Leon-trained eye, a little hurt.

'Since they were of Sora and he's three feet away,' Riku thought, giving Leon a meaningful look. Leon's eyes lit in understanding and Riku relaxed. As long as he let it drop…

"So let me see it."

Fuck.

"No Leon," he responded coolly. "But why?" the towering teen asked, crossing his arms and wearing a very Riku-like smirk. "You have never, in five years of friendship. Not let me see the things you've drawn. And I assure you, I've seen _many_ things I wish I hadn't my friend. So come on, what did you draw?"

It was a damn shame looks couldn't kill a guy.

"If he can't see then let me see Riku," Sora piped up, smiling with a hand outstretched. His azure eyes shone with curiosity and amusement. This was all Riku needed, to have Sora involved. "I-" Riku began, but was cut-off by a knock on their door. 'Thank you, whoever you are,' Riku thought. Sora bounded to the door, which opened to a very pleased Cloud. "I found it Sora," he declared, delighted. Sora beamed. "Yes! I knew I could count on you Cloud. Help me get some clothes, okay?" Cloud nodded before acknowledging Riku and Leon's existence. "Hey Riku, hey Leon," he added, finding the scenery outside very interesting all of a sudden. Leon gave a sheepish grin which earned him an alarmed stare from Riku. "Since when are you sheepish about _anything_?" Riku murmured in his ear. Leon only shrugged in response and surveyed Cloud and Sora's seemingly random collecting of clothing around the room. Riku noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sora said simply, looking under his bed and muttering to himself.

"Are we supposed to believe that?" Leon said in disbelief.

"You should," came Cloud's muffled reply from near the window, where he was scrounging around in Sora's bag. He straightened up, holding a bundle and his gaze fell on the abandoned notebook. "Hey…whose are these?"

Leon froze.

Cloud picked up the notebook and began to read. "Don't-" Leon started, striding to the window, his face taking on a pink tinge. Cloud kept reading. He turned to Leon with an unreadable expression. "These are really good. Whoever he is, he's lucky," he said quietly, holding out the notebook. Leon took it silently and Cloud looked at Sora, smiling again. "Ready?" Sora nodded and picked up his small duffel bag.

"And where are you two going?" Riku asked. "Out mother dearest," Sora replied, batting his eyelashes. Leon suppressed a smile. "We promise to be back before curfew-with our pants on the right way and everything," Cloud added, eyes aglow with secrets. "Come on Sora." They left.

Leon exhaled in relief and Riku faced him, grinning. "So-I take it Cloud's name wasn't on that page of love and dedication?" he asked. Leon shook his head before giving him a middle finger. His expression melted when he looked back down at the nearly full pages. "He thinks they're really good," he mumbled, seeming amazed. "Yeah well, you stay here and fantasize," Riku said airily, heading for the door. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Riku opened the door. "To follow Sora and your boyfriend."

"DAMNIT RIKU, HE'S NOT MY-"

There was a _snap_ as the door closed.

* * *

"Thanks again Cloud, this means a lot." 

"Don't mention it!"

Riku crept along, following their voices that carried down the corridor.

"Which staircase?"

"This one here…"

Riku hurried around the corner to see two spiky heads of brown and blonde descend the left staircase. Cursing under his breath, he ran after them as quietly as he could, straining to hear what they were saying.

"I can't believe this."

"Yeah, down here no one will bother you…"

They turned one last corner and stopped in front of a room Riku had never been in before. He hid behind a pillar and waited.

"Can I stay and watch?"

"No Cloud."

"Why not!"

A sigh, followed by, "Just not yet. Go play tonsil hockey with Leon or something." A pause and then, "Shut up." Sora laughed before adding, "It's alright to like him Cloud."

"Uhm…right. Later Sora."

Sora took a deep breath before picking up his bad and walking in. The door swung shut behind him and Riku came out of his hiding spot. He looked at the door for some time, contemplating. 'Should I go inside?' he wondered. 'Or just wait and interrogate him afterwards?' The door's small square window caught his attention.

That will do.

He peered through the window and his jaw dropped. It was a studio.

A _dance_ studio.

In the center Sora sat on the floor, doing stretches that made Riku cringe to look at. Sora had talked about dancing as if it were something he almost never did anymore. If at all. Soon music started inside and Riku immediately focused on the window. As the song played on and Sora began to dance, for the second time today (and the fourth in his life), Riku felt his jaw drop.

Sora could dance-well. Far too good for someone who danced "only a little."

_**Stay out of the light,   
Or the photograph that I gave you… **_

His moves were fast and aggressive, but graceful. It was like being hypnotized; Riku's nose was pressed against the small pane. There was an elegance Sora's dancing that Riku couldn't have accomplished with all the practice in the world. Confidence glowed in Sora with every twist and step. It all made Riku wonder just what he gotten himself into.

Because of course, he was only doing all of this because of the bet. His pride. Leon's sheer embarrassment. That's all it was and nothing more.

And yet…he could tear his eyes away from the dancing teen in front of him. Not to save his life. The swaying hips, the bright happy sparkle his blue eyes, the way his sweaty brown locks clung to his face…

With all of this staring, it was no surprise that Riku gave a rather girlish yelp and looked around wildly when Cloud prodded his arm. "You scream guilty," Cloud said, grinning. "How long have you been lustfully staring at Sora?"

"I do not-" Riku began heatedly, but the music stopped inside and seconds later the door opened, Sora looking around in surprise-then annoyance. "Riku? Cloud what are you doing here? I said you weren't allowed to watch…" he frowned. "I just got here!" Cloud said defensively. "Because I came back to tell you something important…" Sora looked interested. "Oh? About what?" Cloud grinned again, a wicked grin. "You've got yourself a secret admirer. Someone you already know," his eyes flickered on Riku casually, but Riku inhaled sharply. 'He knows…' he thought desperately. "Who is it?" Sora asked, smiling now. "Come on Cloud, spill it." Cloud shook his head. "I can't tell you that. But I can tell you that he draws you really well. Oh and Riku-Leon wants you for something," he added, inwardly smiling at the relief in the silver-haired teen's eyes. "Right," Riku said. "Thanks." It took a lot of effort to keep him from running off madly. That was too close…

"Hey wait a second Riku!" Sora called. Riku froze and turned, keeping calm. "Yeah?" he asked. "What were you doing down here anyway?" Riku bit his lip, knowing he should have seen this question coming…but he couldn't tell Sora the real reason he was down here. Who knows how many doors that would open. "I'll tell you later!" he lied, and kept walking down the corridor, breaking into a run after he turned the corner.

* * *

Leon heard footsteps pounding down the corridor and grinned. He knew exactly who it was and they would be barging in here in three…two…one… 

BANG.

"Leon!" Riku practically howled, glaring at the brown-haired boy. "What's wrong with you?" Leon asked calmly. Riku stormed up to him and prodded him in the chest. "You know damn well what's wrong with me! You went and looked at my drawings after I left didn't you? And then when your lover got back up here you showed them to him too didn't you!" he shouted. "There's no need for yelling I'm not even a foot away from you," Leon said calmly. "And to answer your questions in order-yes and yes."

"Do you know what that could've done?" Riku demanded, no longer shouting but looking very annoyed. "If Cloud would've told Sora, he would ask a lot of questions and I'd have to lie to Sora."

"I'm sorry, I forgot how strange and new lying to guys to sleep with them was for you." Leon's voice dripped sarcasm. "Not the point," Riku said shortly. "I don't want to lie to Sora more than I need to." Leon raised an eyebrow. "What's this? Riku Harada actually developing real feelings for someone?" He put one foot on the floor. "Hmm…it doesn't _feel_ like hell froze over…" Riku crossed his arms. "Of course I'm not," he said coolly. "Sora's nice enough but I'm only doing all of this for the bet."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So why are you trying to keep your-_ahem_-interest in Sora a secret? Don't you think it would make things between you two go faster?" Riku didn't have an answer to that. "Sora's different," he said shrugging. "I just got him to trust me. Now all I have to do is play sheepish and gentle and he'll fall for me. You'll see. Pick out one of the dozens of love songs I know you've written about Cloud and start practicing." Leon only stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. "Whatever you say Riku. But I must say you're a _fantastic_ actor." Riku glared at him before attacking.

* * *

Cloud and Sora watched Riku turn the corner with different expressions. Sora's eyebrows knit in confusion as he shook his head. "What was that all about?" he wondered. "That wasn't the first time he acted a bit…strange…" Cloud shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. Sora sighed and went back in the studio to pack, muttering about how his "mood was ruined." Cloud smiled after Riku and leaned against the doorframe. "No idea at all…" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** You all are far too kind. -smiles and bows- I am relieved that the last chappie was liked. I was worried. So, here's the next update. All review thanks and answers are at the verry bottom. But thanks.

**Warnings:** None really, other than denial and cranky people. It is yaoi though. I hope you figured that out before you got to chapter FIVE.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts. If I did then _oi,_ would things be different...

* * *

The room was dim, only lit by the pale moonlight shining through the window. It would have been silent if it weren't for a persistent silver-haired teenager. 

"Leon."

There was a rustling of sheets and then heavy silence.

"_Leon._"

The heavy silence settled back into place. Riku hissed in frustration before grabbing his pillow and hurtling at his friend. "Leon!" The pillow hit with a flump and its victim gave a strangled cry. "WHAT THE-"

"Aww," Riku cooed, still notably from a safe distance. "Did I wake you from a good dream?"

In the dim light, he saw Leon turn his head, assault object still plastered and hiding his expression from view. "Yeah," came the muffled angry reply. "I had just shoved your ass down a flight of never ending stairs…"

Riku took this opportunity to hurry to Leon's bedside. "Sssh! I need to talk to you," he said hurriedly. Leon ripped the pillow off his face and glared. "Why is it that you can't 'need to talk' during daylight hours?" he snapped. "Because Sora's here then," Riku replied calmly. "The only reason I'm talking to you now is because he's sleeping in Cloud's room." Leon suddenly sat up. "He's what!" Riku rolled his eyes. "Shut up for two reasons. First, one of Cloud's roommates moved out, so there was room for Sora. Second, Cloud and Sora are best friends, not boyfriends. Besides, Sora clearly lusts over me." Leon snorted. "Yes because he's been so blatantly obvious about it. With all the long, adoring gazes he gives you, the licking his lips, the drooling-oh wait. None of that ever happened…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Point _is_," Riku continued, "I decided this would be the perfect time to discuss my plans to make Sora swoon."

"You've got to be kidding me. You woke me up to talk about your stupid plans that won't work to get Sora into bed with you. To try and help _you_ out, on a bet we made. A bet that if I lose, I have to _sing_ some love song to Cloud, therefore single-handedly murdering any dignity I have or may have gained in the future."

There was a silence as Riku thought it over. "Yeah, basically," he said simply. Leon looked at him in unflattering disbelief. "Go play in traffic," he said coolly, wrenching his blanket over his head. "My dear friend that won't do," Riku said in a sing-song voice. "Because if you _don't_ talk with me, I'll simply have to put all my creative mind into keeping you awake." Leon groaned, knowing Riku was right. "I hate you so much right now," he said, still hidden under sheets. "Speak."

"Right, so here's my plan," Riku declared. "Sora is apparently different from any of the other countless guys I've charmed into bed-"

"Half of which, I believe you only got because you refused to put the gun down."

"So the usual won't do," Riku finished, ignoring the grumpy brunette. "Sora will refuse again and again to my natural appeal. I need another approach." Leon pulled his covers down only to expose one eye. "What, the blustering, stuttering, flustered idiot wasn't working fast enough for you?" Riku huffed at him. "You're a real princess when someone wakes you up in the middle of the night and interrupting good dreams aren't you?" he asked, clearly put-out. Leon gave him a one-eyed stare. "I'm sorry, I forgot I was supposed to bounce up and smile nice and pretty at three in the morning."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I need some way to show Sora that I really do care for him-"

"You _what?_!" Leon asked, now sitting up and smirking.

"Make him think I do, make him think I do!" Riku hastily corrected. Leon's smirk melted into a grin. "Hm. Right. Just keep telling yourself that," he said calmly. Riku frowned at him, a suspicious glint in his eyes. "You don't think I can do it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. "No," Leon said honestly. "You will not bed Sora in a week, if _ever_. I don't think so and neither does Cloud." Riku spluttered. "You told Cloud about this?" he howled. "No I didn't," Leon said calmly. "All I did is ask him if he thought you had a chance with Sora. He shrugged and said 'not really.'" Riku surveyed him, frowning again. "You do an awful lot of talking with Cloud, don't you?" Leon shrugged. "We're friends," he stated simply. "Friends talk." Riku sighed. "Maybe if you just told him you liked him, things would move a little faster."

"Like you and Sora, right?"

"…Touché. So like I was saying, I need a real plan…"

* * *

Wham. 

Leon and Riku sat bolt up in their beds, dimly confused by the loud noise. Riku rubbed one eye before opening it blearily. "Wha-" he began, but was cutoff by the banging noise. The door quivered almost violently in its frame. Both boys stared at the door with half-lidded, sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong with the door?" Riku asked.

"Dunno," mumbled Leon, yawning.

Wham.

They sat looking at the door, wondering what was going on, until a voice on the other side of the door filled the not-so-wide stretch for them.

But hey, your _name_ could be a long stretch when you'd been up all night.

"Leon! Riku! Let me in!" Sora shouted. There was another voice mumbling something followed by a whistle. "Fuck off!" Sora snapped. He was clearly in a very bad mood. "Sora?" Leon called. "Why are you trying to break the door down? Just use your key." Riku nodded his agreement.

It was clear they weren't fully awake yet.

There was a silence on the opposite side of the door as Sora tried to calm himself. "I left my key. And I've been knocking on the door for the past fifteen minutes. So, one of you, be a love and OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Slightly nonplussed, Leon stood up and made for the door. "Wait!" Riku said. Leon froze. "What?" Riku smiled. "I'll get it. I've got to get him to notice me somehow." He stood up and stretched, shirt riding up and revealing a little of his flat, muscled stomach. Smirking, Riku tugged down on his sweatpants, showing much more than Leon cared to see. He screamed and covered his eyes. "Oh god I'm blind!" he shouted in dismay. Riku shot him a dirty look and kicked him.

"Hey, I'm still out here!" Sora bellowed. There was another whistle, louder and longer. A smacking sound, and an unfamiliar voice crying out in pain, followed by hurried footsteps. "So help me I'll kick down this fucking door!" Sora shouted.

Riku went to the door and pulled it open. "Someone's got a temper…" he trailed off, taking in the sight in front of him.

Sora stood in front of him, arms folded with an angry pout on his full lips. His cheeks were flushed from yelling. But that wasn't what held Riku's attention-it was what Sora was wearing. Or more fitting-not wearing. He was dressed only in a furry towel, slung loosely around his hips. His skin was damp from his shower, and droplets still clung to his thick cinnamon hair. His bangs were plastered to his face and hung in front of his deep blue eyes. His breathing was a bit heavy, due to pent-up anger.

All in all, it made for a delightful picture.

Riku had seen Sora in only a towel before, but the circumstances were different, he hadn't really looked. Now that he was _really_ looking, he found that he liked what he saw. Immensely.

"Well?" Riku snapped back to reality and blinked down at Sora. "Well what?" Sora sighed. "May I _please_ be granted entrance to my own room so I can get out of this hallway where I've been some type of twisted eye candy for all the guys going by?" Riku stepped numbly aside, still staring out into the hallway. Maybe if he would have turned around he might not have missed the appreciative glance Sora gave him.

Leon didn't. "So enlighten us Sora," he began. "Instead of shrieking and posing semi-nude in the hallway, why didn't you just go to Cloud's?" Sora turned to him and shook his head. "Well I hadn't realized until it was too late that I had forgotten my key, but I'd figured if I knocked hard enough, one of you would open the door. When minutes started going by, I compared running halfway through the school to just waiting a 'few more minutes'." His lips twitched, suppressing a smile as he walked over to his own bed, then froze. "Hey…" he trailed off softly, picking up a sheet of paper apparently ripped out of a sketchbook. "What the-this is me! But…who would draw me?"

Riku whirled on Leon, who sat swinging his legs over the edge of his mattress, face calm. "You _didn't_," Riku mouthed, horrified. Leon nodded and mouthed back, "I did." He leapt off onto the floor before leaning over Sora's shoulder. "Look near your left foot," he murmured before crossing the room and pulling open the door. Riku paled before coloring again. He knew that was where he had signed his name. Sora finally tore his wide eyes away from the drawing to look at Leon. "Where are you going?" he asked, frowning. "To talk to Cloud," Leon replied simply, swinging the door shut behind him.

A knife wouldn't have been able to cut through the thick awkward silence. Riku's mind was screaming for him to say something, anything but his mouth seemed welded shut. All he could do was stand and gaze wide-eyed at Sora's back, waiting for the heat in his face to die down. Sora cleared his throat and faced Riku. "Why?" It took a lot of effort and a few attempts, but Riku finally got his mouth to work. "Why what?" Sora frowned and tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you draw me? Are there more?" He took a step closer, and Riku instantly took one back, swallowing hard. "Erm…" he tried, not sure what to say. "Why?" Sora repeated, taking two more steps. "I just want you to tell me why you drew me, and didn't plan to tell me about it." Riku only took one step back. "Because I…" he faltered, slowly realizing he was being forced into a corner.

One step forward, one step back. Two steps forward, two steps back. One, two.

All too soon Riku bumped into a wall. He had nowhere to go now. He swallowed hard again and looked at the boy in front of him. Sora was only a few inches away and there was a small smile on his lips. "Just tell me why and I'll back off," he said quietly, his sapphire orbs not leaving Riku's aquamarine ones. He placed one hand on the wall beside Riku's head and waited. Sora was too close for Riku to think properly. "I…"

* * *

**The second note:** Ohhh don't hate me. Puh-wease. Right, so onto the reviewers!

**BeuitifulDisgrace246:** Thanks for always reviewing hun! -hugs- Glad you liked, and erm...-scratches head- I guess your question somewhat got answered in this chapter...heh. Anysmoo, thanks again!

**new moongirl: **Thank you for also always reviewing! -hugs-

**Avacados are evil: **You reviewed all chappies in the same day. You pwn for that. -hands cookie- And as for Riku being/not being a prick well...it's not over yet...

**Egnima:**Thanks for the positiveness and this bet is pretty ugly for the both of them...here's your update!

**m.d Reno: **-cough- Ah, but does he know it yet? -cough- Thanks for reviewing dahling.

** Chocolate14: **Ah yeah...-grins- Cloud and Leon, what are they up to?

** PuraTuri: **Like I said, that's pretty much one of the nicest things ever. Thanks so much. -hands cookie plate-

** Red Headed Sexy Axel: **Hmm...is eight days really soon? If not, I'm sorry.

**Scarlet Echoes: **-beams- Thanks for the love. I don't plan on just dropping this so worry not! And don't smack yourself for being Canadian. That's cool.

** Ja ne, Kat: **Actually, Cloud only read one poem, so he doesn't know yet. Sorry if that wasn't clear. -cringes- There are an awful lot of blondes roaming the halls... But he is a good actor, you'll see just how well soon. -winks-

** grlkat: **Hmm...to be quite honest, I haven't really hammered down specifics on Sora's dancing just yet myself. There will be at least two more dancing scenarios though. Glad you enjoy!

Whew. I think I thanked you all. If not, beat me over the head with it, but not to death. I'm only running on green tea right now. Thanks also to my favorite/alerts list adders and to my first C2! -dances- I would've thanked you all seperately, but I couldn't tell the difference between the new adds and the old ones. Heh, sorry about that. One last thing! I'm going to start a new fanfic! This one isn't going anywhere, but I've got another idea I'd love to put up. Same pairings and also a possible AxelxRoxas. So what do you say? Please tell me what you think! Don't believe the hype, reviews don't make the writers cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **Thanks so much to all of you! -beams and bows- Far too kind. Sorry I didn't update earlier. Having a lot of problems with logging-in and uploading and blah blah blahaha. I appreciate those who like this story and hope this update is to your liking! Review replies are at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Kingdom Hearts except the games I've bought. And it's damn depressing.

**Warnings: **Errm...kissing? But it's not like that's much of a SCANDAL. Uhm...also there's a new character. And mentions of jumping.

* * *

Leon practically catapulted himself out of the open window and hit the grass with a soft thump. He straightened up and peered at the closet hill where he knew Cloud was sprawled out on the ground.

At least he hoped.

* * *

Cloud loved morning skies. Especially mornings where he had a great view, and this hill gave him the _perfect_ view. Thousands of shades of blue ribbons crossed paths. Fluffy clouds softened the colors and splashed across the skies. He sighed and hugged his knees closer to his body, tilting his head as he thought. 

Times like these were also the best time to think. And it was during these times that Cloud thought about everything. His friends and their lives; in this case, Riku and Sora. A small smile stretched across his lips. He honestly wished that one of them would just snap and maybe maul the other to get it over with. The tension was horrible. He understood why Sora was cautious, but Riku? Why would he bother? Riku was the type who always went and tried to get what he wanted, not the shy, worried insecure type. Yet, that's how he acted with Sora. Especially that day he caught Riku with his nose pressed against the glass of the dance studio. If he wanted Sora so badly, what was he waiting for?

'As long as what he does doesn't hurt Sora, I'm fine,' Cloud decided. 'But if it does, I'll simply have to beat him within an inch of his life. Then tie him to a stake and feed him to the mindless masses.' He blinked in surprise. Where had he heard that before? A seventeen year-old with gray eyes that shone when he laughed and chocolate brown hair that he almost ached to run his fingers through flashed in his mind. Leon. That's where he'd gotten it from. Leon was another mystery. He was a very warm person when you really knew him, but it seemed that he almost shut the rest of the world out. He'd told Leon once that he should be this way with everyone…his eyes fluttered shut as he remembered.

Leon only shook his head and gave Cloud one of those small smiles he took so much joy in prying out of Leon.

"_Now if I did that," Leon had said, and nudged him. "It would lose all of its meaning."_

"_Meaning?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow. Leon nodded. "I smile for special people. You've got to me special to me to really get me to smile." Cloud thought about it for a second before grinning. "You think I'm special," he said triumphantly, lying back on the grassy hill, eyes closed. There was a silence as Leon looked down at him, before lying next to him. "Yeah," he said. "I guess I do."_

Cloud smiled and opened his eyes. He'd been on some sort of high after Leon had admitted he thought Cloud was special. Not that it would be in the way he wanted, Leon already had his eyes on someone else. And it was clear he really cared about him, whoever they were-he could see that from the poem he read. "Lucky bastard," he mumbled sullenly, resting his head on his knees.

"Aren't I?"

Cloud whipped around. Leon stood only a few feet away, chocolate locks blowing around his face in the breeze. He grinned and sat next to the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Who were you talking to?" Cloud looked away. "No one," he muttered. Leon frowned. It wasn't like Cloud to be like this. "What's with you?" he asked, turning Cloud's chin to look at him, who sighed, keeping his eyes downcast. "Nothing's wrong," he insisted. "I was just up here thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Don't worry about it," Cloud said, briskly. "Want to go back and see if they're playing "Ouch, Ouch, You're On My Hair" yet?" He made to stand up, but Leon reached out for his wrist. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, concern etched in his face. Cloud sighed and looked at him. "Just let me worry about it okay?" he asked, giving Leon an almost pleading look. Blue eyes locked on gray, and the gray-eyed teen shook his head. "Can't do that," he said quietly. "Something's eating at you. I mean you're acting like _me_ over it." Cloud snorted and smiled at Leon affectionately. "I'll be fine," he insisted.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Silence settled over them and it was only now that Leon noticed how close they were, noses no more than an inch away from each other. He swallowed hard and his eyes flickered from Cloud's lips to his eyes. 'Just do it,' he thought. 'It's not that hard. Just lean in and…'

Leon never finished the thought. Cloud's lips were pressed firmly against his own. He felt deliciously numb as his arms snaked around Cloud's waist. The kiss was warm and sweet, and just as Leon really began to enjoy it-it was over. Cloud scrambled away from him, rapidly coloring red, and stammering. "I'm so sorry," he spluttered, seeming horrified at what he'd done. "I know that was wrong of me, I know you're after s-someone else and I-sorry." He hopped up and took off down the hill. Leon stared after him, fingertips on the corner of his mouth, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Cloud had kissed him. It was a great kiss sure, but why did he run away like that? What was wrong? Six words echoed in his mind.

"I know you're after someone else."

It clicked and Leon shook his head. "Idiot," he said affectionately, and stood up. He ran down the green slope. "Cloud! Wait!"

* * *

Sora was too close. Riku wondered for the umpteenth time how he'd gotten in this position anyway. Back pressed up against the wall, and a smirking Sora leaning in closer by the second. He could make it all end. Easily. All he had to do was tell Sora some explanation about why he had drawn him in the first place. 

But did he really want it to end?

Also for the umpteenth time, Riku's gaze flickered from Sora's round lips, to the door, into Sora's eyes, and back to his lips again.

"Riku? Aren't you going to say something?" There was something in Sora's voice that made Riku shiver pleasantly and he took a deep breath. "I-"

The door flew opened and banged against the wall. Riku and Sora sprang apart and whirled to look at the entrance. Cloud stood there, shaking slightly and on the verge of crying. He didn't seem to realize he'd interrupted something. "I'm mental," he whispered shaking his head. Worried, Sora moved to his friend's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud? What's wrong?" The blonde looked at him sadly. "What made me do it? What possibly possessed me to do it? He was just too close and-oh what made me do it?" He put his face in his hands, cheeks still burning. Sora looked at Riku, who only shrugged and moved to Cloud's other side. "What happened?" Cloud broke from the two and sat on the edge of Sora's bed. "I was up on our hill thinking," he started, looking at his shoes, "And Leon came up. He wondered what was up with me and I just tried to brush him off. I mean, I couldn't _tell_ him." Sora nodded in understanding. Riku frowned for a moment, confused, then his features softened. "Oh." Cloud nodded and continued, "So there we were and he kept asking what was wrong with me and I wouldn't tell him and next thing I know our faces are way too close to each other and-I snapped!" He groaned and put his face back in his hands.

"You kissed him?" Sora asked, delighted. Cloud made a muffled confirming nose. Riku grinned too, but then frowned. "So what's the problem?" he asked. "He's into someone else Riku!" Cloud wailed through his hands. "You're his best friend, don't you know that?" Sora and Riku both opened their mouths to speak, to explain things to the blonde, but the door opened again. Softer this time.

Leon stood in the doorway, with a concerned expression. "Where is he?" Riku and Sora parted, revealing Cloud, who hadn't looked up. "Go ahead and yell," he said in a defeated tone. Leon frowned and strode over, getting to his knees in front of Cloud. "I'm not planning to yell at you. I would appreciate it if you looked at me though," he said quietly. Surprised, Cloud looked down at him. "No?" Leon grinned and shook his head. "No." Cloud frowned. "But what about the other guy? The one all of the poems are about?" he asked. Leon chuckled. "You mean the ones about you?"

Cloud was floored. "What?" he wondered, eyes wide. Leon shook his head and went to retrieve his notebook. He handed it to Cloud. "Read them." Cloud opened to the first page and began to read. As he turned the pages his expression changed from shocked, to delighted, to embarrassed, to teary, to delighted again. He closed the notebook and tossed it on Sora's bed, then looked down at Leon, who was crouched in front of him, anxious. "Well?" Cloud stared at him for a long moment. Then he leaped on him, kissing him fiercely. Leon's eyes were wide in surprise as he hit the floor, Cloud on top of him.

But he quickly got over it.

He raked his nails up and down Cloud's back, making him shudder and-

"HEY!" Riku bellowed, cringing. "We're still in here!" Sora's eyes were fixed on the ceiling, a rose tinge painted across his face.

Leon and Cloud broke apart-for air. Sora had the suspicion they would've ignored them completely if they hadn't needed to breathe. He was right. "So leave," Leon murmured, latching himself onto Cloud's neck, who sighed and titled his head to give him more access. Riku opened his mouth to argue, but Sora shook his head and dragged him away, closing the door behind them.

In the hallway, that same thick silence hung over them. "Sooo…." Sora started, not knowing what else to say. "Sooo…" Riku repeated.

"Right."

"Right."

"Okay. See you."

"Later."

They parted ways. Somehow that exchange meant that what had just happened between them…hadn't just happened. And neither was okay with it.

* * *

Two days. It had been two whole days since it had almost happened. This also meant that Riku only had five days left. 

He was going to lose. But he couldn't lose. That just didn't happen.

Still, the repeated sight of Leon marking off eight weeks on his calendar, Riku's calendar, and Sora's (who had no idea what it meant) made the platinum haired boy uneasy.

He'd just have to work harder that's all. Spend as much time as humanly possible with Sora. Somewhere inside of him, he knew that this bet wasn't the only reason he wanted to be around Sora. But, that was a very small part. Small and hidden.

Putting his plan into action, he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Sora, who was sitting on his bed, lacing up his shoes. "Want to walk to class together?" he asked, smiling. Sora straightened up and raised an eyebrow. "Don't we always?" he replied. "Well yeah, but I don't know, maybe we could talk on the way," Riku explained, shouting at himself for being so sheepish. 'I'm doing this to win,' he thought.

Leon scoffed. "What about Cloud and me?" he asked. "Don't we count?" Sora snorted. "Yeah well…since you two got together you always leave on the way to class, and then come in late grinning like idiots. Don't act so insulted," he said grinning. Leon opened his mouth to argue then shrugged, knowing Sora was right. "Besides," Sora added, swinging his bag over his own shoulder. "I can't today-meeting someone before class." Riku quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms. "And who would that be?" he asked rather harshly. Leon rolled his eyes behind his back and Sora frowned. "Does it really matter? You guys are great, but you're not my _only_ friends. See you in class." He shook his head and left.

"And who would that be?" Leon mimicked, crossing his arms and adopting a very Riku-like stance. "Shut up!" Riku snapped, dropping his arms. "Aren't you even curious?" Leon sighed. "Of course I am," he said calmly, striding to the door. "But Sora's a big boy, he can handle himself. Judging by the way he was looking, I'd say he might be interested in whoever this guy is. Might have to work harder Riku." Riku frowned. "What? Oh right…the bet. Don't worry, I've still got time," he said quickly, shaking himself out of his thoughts. Leon sighed again and stepped into the hallway, leaving a very angry Riku behind-who had no idea _why_ he was so angry.

* * *

Cloud was waiting for Leon at the end of the hallway. The blonde kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and tilted his head. "Well?" he asked. Leon shook his head. "Still doesn't get it," he reported, lacing his fingers with Cloud's. "Some part of him does, and that part's pissed about whatever Sora's doing right now…" Cloud grinned. "Oh _that_," he said slowly. "Yeah…Riku's going to hate _that_." He seemed oddly pleased about whatever 'that' was. "What do you mean?" Leon asked. Cloud only shook his head and pressed his lips firmly against Leon's. "You'll see," he said in an airy voice and tugged his boyfriend along. "Come on, I don't want to miss any of this…" 

Cloud opened the door and peeked in. He pulled his head back out smirking. "Excellent," he said quietly. "Substitute today. Now there's no one to get in the way…"

"Way of what?"

"You'll see. Come on."

They weaved their way up to seats in the back of the room, next to Riku, who was scrawling absent mindedly on the back of his notebook. Cloud peered over his shoulder and grinned. "That's a lovely pattern you've got." Nonplussed, Riku blinked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He then looked down and gaped at the scribbles. Leon leaned over and said, "Know something? I think that's some sort of record. 'How many different ways can you write Sora's name?' Let's see, there's one, two, three, four…" Riku rolled his eyes and flipped it over. "So, no need to ask what you're thinking about," Cloud said, taking a seat on the other side of Leon. "So?" Riku snapped irritably. "I was just wondering if he would be late or not. It's the first time he hasn't come to a class with either one of us you know." Leon and Cloud nodded slowly, lips twitching. "Whatever you say Riku," Leon said stretching.

Just as the final bell was ringing, two boys dove into class and landed in a tangle of limbs. One had flaming red hair that neither Leon nor Riku recognized (Cloud just smiled and hummed to himself) and detached himself from the other boy, still on the ground and out of their view. The redhead then bent down and helped the other boy up, who turned to the teacher, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that," Sora apologized, brushing himself off. The lady smiled and reached up to pat him on the shoulder. "It's alright dear," she said. "Why don't you and your friend take a seat?" Sora nodded and motioned for the other teen to follow him. As he climbed the stairs, Sora gaze fell on his friends and he waved, grinning. Cloud and Leon waved back; Riku raised an eyebrow and mouthed, "Who's that?" Sora frowned and tilted his head, in confusion. The redhead appeared behind him, one hand on his shoulder. Riku narrowed his eyes, and huffed when this boy proceeded to whisper something in Sora's ear that made him grin. They took seats next to each other, two rows in front of Cloud, Leon and Riku and started a hushed conversation with many grins and bouts of muffled laughter. Riku faced Leon, who had his head in Cloud's lap, who was running his fingers through Leon's chocolate strands. "Who is that?" Riku demanded frowning. "Dunno," Leon said, eyes closed.

"Cloud?"

"Ask him yourself first Riku."

Riku sighed, and hissed Sora's name to get his attention. He tried this several times and thought about just waiting until after class, but when he saw Sora look down blushing and smiling shyly, he dropped the thought. Ripping a page out of his notebook, he crumpled it up and threw it. Said paper ball richoted off the back of Sora's head, who turned around, looking annoyed. His blue eyes fell on Riku.

'What?' he mouthed.

'Who's that?'

'What?'

'Who's that?'

'_What?'_

Riku rolled his eyes and ripped out another sheet of paper, writing hastily on it before, crumpling it and throwing it. Sora caught it and read it, mouthing something that looked oddly like 'What the fuck…' He tapped the redhead for a pen, who handed one over. Sora smiled his thanks (Riku once again rolled his eyes) and scribbled back, tossing the note. Riku opened it quickly, and he scoffed at the small message inside:

'Who is who?'

He frowned and scribbled, then threw it back. Sora opened it and read, taking on his own frown.

_How about the guy with flaming hair you came in with?_

'I told you already, he's my friend.'

_I didn't know people blushed when they were talking to their friends. Looked more like flirting._

'What are you, my mother?'

_No but…you aren't interested in him are you?_

'And if I am?'

Riku scowled at that, and wrote furiously.

_…You shouldn't be._

Sora read that and looked up in disbelief.

'Why? Know something I don't?'

_No._

'So why?'

_Because. Besides, he looks like his head is on fire. Like a human match or something._

'…That was the stupidest thing you've ever come up with. Don't talk about him like that either. Why do you really care so much about who I'm with?'

_Because Sora. So, what's his name?_

'You completely changed the subject Riku! Tell me what's wrong with him and I'll tell you his name!'

_Just stay away from him okay?_

'You're unbelievable. **No.'**

Sora threw the note back with such force it shot through Riku's outstretched hands and his him square in the nose. It hadn't hurt, but Riku winced at the power behind it. He knew what he'd done before he opened the note. Sora was pissed. At him. Damnit.

"Nice Riku."

He turned around. Leon and Cloud were engaged in a vicious battle of thumbs. "Pissed him off didn't you," Cloud said calmly, not taking his eyes off his hand. "Yeah," Riku sighed. "Bravo. His name is Axel by the way." Riku scowled again and Leon and Cloud gave up their thumb war for one of tongues instead. That's how the class went: Riku sulked, Leon and Cloud stayed attached to one another's faces, and Sora flirted. At least that's what Riku thought.

After class, Riku hurried to Sora's seat, to apologize, but found the brunette was already gone. He scanned the crowd quickly and as he spotted Sora, his face fell. Sora was already at the end of the stairs, chatting animatedly with Axel. He looked back, smiled at Cloud and Leon, then…frowned at Riku, who sighed and looked away.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Sora!" 

The boy in question rolled over on his mattress, turning away from the dying sunlight outside. "What?" he asked dully, raising his eyes to meet apologetic ones. "I want to say that I'm…I mean, I need to…"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, confused. "Riku wants to apologize," Leon called from the doorway, one arm wrapped protectively around Cloud's waist. Sora frowned. "Why can't he?" he asked. Leon shrugged. "He doesn't do it very often," he explained. Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, until he's ready to apologize, I'm not ready to let it drop. Tell him that." Leon nodded and turned to Riku. "Hey, Sora says that-"

"I know," Riku snapped. "I'm right here." He turned to the sulking brunette. "Sora I…I mean, I want to-look, I'm…"

"Go hit him on the back and see if he spits it out," Cloud whispered. Leon snorted. "Sorry Sora," Riku blurted out, frowning. "I'll be damned," Leon muttered. "Riku that was what, the sixth time in your life you've apologized? I thought you swore you'd die rather than get past five." Riku nodded and sighed dramatically. "Guess you all know what this means," he said, walking to their window and looking below.

"That you've gained a point in your "broken promises and/or oaths" category?"

"No. I've got to do it. I'm going to jump."

"You're insane," Sora mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Very much so," Riku agreed, turning from the window. "So-forgive me? Cause there's no way I'm going to say it again." Sora chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we're okay. Just don't talk about Axel."

"What, the human match again?"

"Riku!"

* * *

Review thanks:

**FallenFaythful: **Thank you! And I hope this is the energy of which you speak. :

**BeuitifulDisgrace246: **Hehe. I saw Benchwarmers before I wrote this so, yeah. That was funny. Thanks so much for always reviewing, means a bunch. Hope you like and sorry if I was still unclear.

**Red Headed Sexy Axel: **Really? Yeah I know the feeling...then you get that whole 'what if?' thing. Here's your update and thanks for always reviewing!

**Rae and Arakni: **Thank you! Same plot or setting? If both then well...heh. I didn't know that. But glad I made it original though!

**meet me in my dreams: **I came back! And know you know what happens. Thanks for reviewing.

**Veritas4Eternity: **Ohhh gosh. I want to confirm or deny that, but I don't want to give it away. Damn. Thanks for reviewing though.

**TasuKitty: **-grins- Sorry I made you chew your shirt. Or maybe...did you chew my shirt?

**DancingMistress: **Uhm...it wasn't soon...but close...sorry! Thanks for reviewing again.

**new moongirl:**Also thanks to you for your multiple reviews. -hands cookie- And you're right...maybe it is better when Riku doesn't think rationally...

**Lotus Aia:** Awww. I didn't mean to hurt your heart. Am sorry I am. : Glad you enjoy!

**LovelessRitsuka: **Hehe. Sorry if you were disappointed.

**juumou: **Live! And thanks.

**WorthlessShadow: **-beams- Glad you like my story muchly.

**Chemical Chocolate: **Merci! And I do like your name. Greaaatly. ;

**GypsyofShadow: **-shuffles feet- I do hope you've slept...Here here.

**Ess-Jay: **Don't hurt me again! You already shoved me out into a busy street! lo

**Scarlet Echoes: **I looooove your story! Hehe. And colors fly, last time I checked. Thanks for reviewing hun.

**KittyBlue: **Am I still as mean? Geez, I hope not. I don't want to be a mean writer. Cynical perhaps...

**Keyblade Rebellion: **Hehe. But he's a prick on a mission. And thanks!

**PuraTuri: **You deserved the cookies for your kindness. Have another. -hands cookie sandwich-

**grlkat: **Thanks and it's up. Go read and review if you'd like. I'd love it. Thanks again!

**Hitori-Hoshi:** Thanks! And yep yep, I love LeonxCloud too. A bunch. Hope you liked this chapter.

**lilc: **Hope you haven't died! I'd not be able to live with myself. Thanks for the praise! Makes my day.

**Ja ne, Kat: **It did seem cruel, but it was more of a help than a hinder.

**SoraKitty: **Worry not, I have no intent to drop it! Thanks so much!

Well, here they all are! Thanks also to all readers and alert/favorite adders. Muchly appreciated. If you get half a chance, go see my other story won't you? It's got promise, I...well...promise. Review it if you wouldn't mind. I'd love you skillions.

Thanks for reading and plleaaaase review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Chapter seven, hurrah! Sorry I was later than usual with it, didn't want to rush it. And school's a bitch. Thanks to all reviewers, readers, and the two threats that made me put this up today. Their names will be witheld for security purposes. All review replies are at the bottom, so look for your name! If you reviewed that is...if not, then I wouldn't bother...

**Warning:** Guys swapping spit! -jazz hands- And there's foreshadowing in here. Typical language.

**Disclaimer:** -smiles at camera- I do not own ANYTHING related to Kingdom Hearts! -looks off screen- I said it...please put that gun down...

* * *

Ever have one of those days where _everything_ seems to be going right?

"Damnit!"

Well…Riku definitely wasn't having one of those days.

He sighed, running his fingers through his silver strands in frustration for the umpteenth time. How had the days gone by so damn **fast?**

Only one day left. Tomorrow at sunset it was all over. Riku didn't want to accept that he'd lost, but it seemed that way. There was no way that he could possibly win now…

"I can't believe this," he mumbled. "And stop smirking already!"

Leon shrugged, still smirking and cast his eyes to the ceiling. "Don't be pissy with me just because you've lost," he said. "This didn't have to be as serious as you made it. You were the one who was _so__confident_ that you were irresistible. You were the one who made up a 'legally binding contract so I couldn't try to get out of it.' You were the one who-"

"Enough already I get it!" Riku snapped. He massaged his temples and sighed again. "Maybe there's some sort of hope left…"

"May I remind you," Leon said airily. "That the contract states there may be no use of violence or alcohol."

Riku glared at him. "I wasn't going to use either," he said irritably, leaping off his bed and starting to pace. "There's got to be something I haven't thought of…"

"Like honesty," Leon muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

Leon turned his head to look at Riku's sulking form. "Well it's true. Maybe if you just told him how you feel…well, I doubt he'd just shag you over it but, it's got to be better than nothing."

Riku stopped pacing. "Will you just drop that already?" he demanded. "There's nothing that I want to-"

In a flash Leon was off his bed and nearly nose to nose with Riku. "That's a lie and you know it," he said calmly. "You _do_ care about Sora. Maybe it scares you, I don't know. I do know you need to accept it and do something about it, and fast. Sora's not just going to be there whenever you're ready." With that, he left. Riku slumped on his bed, and closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but…he cared about Sora. A lot.

Question was…what could he do about it?

* * *

It was midnight when a dorm room door slowly crept open. There was an exhale of relief, his roommates were asleep. Now all he had to do was creep over to his bed and-

"AUGH!"

"AHHH!"

"Riku!"

"Sora!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The room light clicked on. Sora slowly lifted his foot from Riku's chest. "What were you doing?" Sora asked bewildered, looking down at Riku, who had obviously slept in front of the door.

"I could ask you the same thing," Riku replied angrily, scrambling up from the ground. "Where have you been? It's," he checked his watch, "Midnight! You left around six. That's six hours! Where could you have been for six hours?" Sora gaped at him in disbelief, and Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience.

"Let me get this straight," Sora said slowly. "You decided to _time_ me, and then camp out in front of the door so you could tell me off when I came in. Since when do you have any say in where I am, or who I'm with Riku?"

Riku stared wordlessly. When you put it in that light, it really didn't make much sense at all… "But that wasn't why I stayed up!" Riku defended. "I just wanted to talk to you about something!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Okay I'll buy it. What did you want to tell me?"

Riku opened his mouth and closed it again. He'd been going over how to tell Sora how he felt all day, but now that he looked up at him with those big expectant blue eyes, the words wouldn't come. He couldn't do it… Sadly, he hung his head. "Nevermind. I'm sorry for being an asshole Sora," he muttered, picking up his pillow.

Sora frowned. "Well, you weren't exactly being an asshole," he tried. "You were just…"

"Being an asshole."

"Riku…"

Riku shook his head. "No Sora, I was. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty either. You have a right to be mad if you want. Let's just get some sleep okay?" He crawled into his bed and turned to face the wall. "Night."

Sora stood staring at his back for sometime before Leon's noises of impatience brought him out of his daze. He switched the light off, changed clothes and snuggled into his sheets, staring at the ceiling.

No one in the room slept for a while that night, and if they weren't preoccupied with their own problems then maybe someone would have noticed.

* * *

The morning was bright and cheery; sunlight streamed through the window and fell gently across the room.

It would have been a nice day for Riku if it weren't Monday. THE Monday. His time was up at sunset. The aqua-eyed boy sighed, and got out of bed, surprised that he'd somehow beaten both of his roommates in waking up. Well, Leon wasn't much of a surprise. Sora was. Riku looked almost wistfully at his sleeping form, smiling at the mass of spiky cinnamon hair. Then he looked away, sighing.

What a fucked up mess. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen at all. He was supposed to get into Sora's pants, and that'd be it. He wasn't supposed to care about Sora's feelings. He wasn't supposed to care about Sora.

But he did. What a fucked up mess.

Sora sighed and shifted in his sleep, oblivious to the eyes once again gazing down at him. 'Not only is Sora not mine,' Riku thought. 'But he's someone else's. That kid with the flaming hair. Axel.' His fists clenched at his sides. That kid wasn't good enough for Sora.

'Oh, but I am.' He thought sarcastically. 'I bet on whether or not I could lay him in two weeks. Yeah, I'm perfect for him. Right.' Riku ran his fingers through his hair and looked around the room. He figured it was time to start the day, or they'd all be late. Hiding under his covers, he picked up a shoe and threw it at the edge of Leon's bed, where it his with a hollow yet loud thump. Its victim bolted up with a strangled cry, looking around wildly. On cue, Riku pushed away his covers and rubbed an eye. "What are you squawking about?" he demanded, scratching his head.

Leon faced him frowning. "The strangest thing he just happened," he remarked, voice thick with sleep. "I was sleeping, then I hear this bang right next to my ear but…" he trailed off and looked around his cluttered mattress. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

Riku shrugged. "I'll leave that to you," he said airily, lying back down. "I'm going back to bed."

Something in his attitude made Leon frown. "What did you throw at me?" he asked, looking more closely around his bed. After a few minutes of searching, he fished out a shoe. The same shoe Riku had thrown.

'Damn,' Riku thought, wincing. The shoe came hurtling at him, landing on his forehead with a loud smack. Yelping, he put his hands over the mark, spiraling backwards.

"Ha!" Leon said triumphantly, turning to go back to sleep.

"Sssh," Riku hissed, rubbing his forehead with a scowl. "You'll wake Sora up!"

"Don't worry about it, I've been up."

Sora sat cross-legged in his blankets, torn between exasperation and amusement. "It never ends with you two does it?" he muttered, shaking his head. "And don't bother going to sleep, it's late enough as it is."

Leon groaned and glared at Riku, who shrugged with wide eyes. "Don't get mad at me!" he said defensively. "It's not my fault you lost…what, three minutes of sleep?"

"Every minute counts," Leon snapped, before getting out of bed with a sigh. Riku followed suit, but considerably more cheerful. 'I'll tell him today,' Riku thought. 'Even if I die in the process. He must have _something_ for me right? Shouldn't he?'

"Sora, who are you trying to impress?" Leon's voice snapped Riku out of his thoughts.

"No one," Sora smiled, ignoring the faint pink in his cheeks he knew was there. He rolled up his sleeves and ruffled his hair, then stood with his arms wide. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely-" Riku started, eyes bright.

"Okay," Leon cut in, shooting him a warning glance. If Riku hadn't known better, he would've sworn a smirk flitted across Sora's face. But it was gone as soon as it had come, and Sora smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," Sora said, picking up his bag. "Well, I'm off to go talk to Axel. See you guys in class, and say hey to Cloud for me." The door closed and Riku scowled.

"I thought there wasn't anything going on between them," he said irritably, jamming a book into his bag. "Yet he gets all dolled up and runs off to him first thing in the morning. Why?" he ranted, unaware of Leon looking at the ceiling an almost pleading look on his face.

"You've got to be one of the most jealous people I've ever met," Leon said, lacing up his shoes. "If Sora says there's nothing going on between him and Axel, then there isn't. Hurry up, we'll be late for class," he added, looking at his friend expectantly.

"I guess you're right," Riku mumbled, following Leon out of their room and down the corridor. "But I still don't like it."

* * *

By the end of classes, Riku wasn't sure how many times he'd clenched his fists during the day. But he did have some rather deep crescent marks in his palms from where nails dug into skin. It had been a good way to keep calm though, so he hadn't complained about it.

Sora had lied to him, there was something going on between him and Axel. Riku knew it. Friends just didn't act that way towards each other. Riku had even heard someone in class comment on how cute they looked together. Now _that _had taken all of Riku's self control to let slide by.

"You won't achieve anything by sitting here sulking."

Riku looked away from the ceiling and at Leon who was peering over Cloud's shoulder. "Maybe not," Riku agreed. "But I like it anyway."

"Riku don't be like that," Cloud said encouragingly. "He's not lost to you."

"Actually he is," Riku countered, "I've actually **lost** a lost lately. He's lost to me, and I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Who's lost to you?" Sora stood in the doorway, concern taking over his features. "What's wrong Riku?" He sat next to the boy and put a warm hand on his arm. His eyes widened in surprise and hurt when Riku jerked his arm away.

"It's nothing you can help me with anyway Sora," Riku said dully, looking away. "So don't worry about it."

Sora's eyes flashed and he leaned forward. "I can help more than you think," he said earnestly. "If you'd just _tell me_." Riku missed the emphasis. "No you can't Sora," he said, standing up. "So drop it okay?" He left. Sora frowned and looked over at Leon and Cloud. "Where is he going now?" he wondered, sounding both irritated and worried.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know Sora? Where do we always go when we need to think?" Without another word, Sora took off for the one place he was sure Riku would be.

* * *

"I knew you'd be here."

"You chased me, it didn't take much thought. Leave me be Sora."

Instead Sora plopped down next to him, lying back in the grass. "No," he said calmly. "You're hiding something from me. And I promise your life would be a lot easier if you just told me what it was. That way, you wouldn't be all mope-y over something so stupid."

Riku scowled. "What do you know Sora?" he said angrily. "Stop assuming you know what's going on!"

"But Riku," Sora said calmly, smiling for no apparent reason. "I _do._"

"No you don't!"

"So tell me."

Something inside Riku snapped, and he pulled Sora close. "You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine," he hissed. "I'll show you." Before Sora could say anything, Riku was kissing him fiercely. His eyes flew open in shock, but when it seemed as if Riku wasn't planning on letting go, he relaxed into the kiss.

Their lips fit against each other like pieces to a puzzle. Sora slipped shaking, slender fingers around Riku's neck, before they became tangled in silver hair. The kiss was long and slow, leaving them breathless and flushed when they finally broke apart for air. Sora gazed into the sunset, fingertips to his lips saying nothing. It was only when the silence became unbearable that Riku spoke. "Well?"

Sora faced him slowly, his eyes glowing. "Doesn't it feel better to get that off your chest?" he smiled. "As happy as I am that you showed me that, there was no need Riku." He stood up. "I've been waiting for you to just tell me how you felt. Wasn't that hard was it?"

Riku's eyes widened in surprise. "You _knew_? For how long? And what about Axel?" he demanded, feeling both thrilled and slightly stupid.

It was now that he noticed Sora had been slowly edging back down the grassy slope. He put a thoughtful finger on his lips and looked up at the sky. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" he asked, face radiating innocence. "Axel wasn't interested in me, he's already got a boyfriend. I just talked to them _about_ you." He smiled sheepishly as Riku slowly stood up.

"You did that on purpose," Riku said accusingly.

Sora was beaming. "Maybe I did," he said before turning around and running back to their room, his laughter echoing in the clearing. Riku shook his head in disbelief and chased after him as the sun settled down behind the mountains.

* * *

**The other note:** Woot! Geez, that chapter took forever and six weeks. And I'm still unhappy with it. But, I'll have to shrug that off because there's an awful lot of love in the next chapter...heh.

Review love!

**Little Soul Eater:** Thank you! -bows- Glad you like it! **starry-nights88/lilc/that nice dear who reviews:** Hehe! Yeah, I had to throw a wrench labeled 'Axel' into the works. Love him too much to leave him on the sidelines. I think all your questions got answered and yay for not offing yourself! Thanks for reviewing! **TasuKitty:** Please...if you wish to gnaw my furnishings, go for that chair in the corner. The pattern is killing me. **serenity denied:** Double reviewage! Ha, love it when that happens. Nope, not going to drop this fic, it's my little love. -pets it- And hehe, I made you snicker. Thanks! **Drunken Monkeychan:** My story makes you happy! Yay! Your review makes me happy too. **Keyblade Rebellion:** You crack me up. -hands cookie- Thanks for reviewing.** Scarlet Echoes:** Hi! I updated! Thanks for story support, makes a girl smile. Or make a fishy face. **Sekre:** Jealous Riku is great fun to write! There shall be more. Muehe. Thanks!** angel-yuripa:** Thanks for the grammar info. I didn't know that. Hehe. I tried to improve this chapter, but now I'm bothered by the paragraph shortness. I'll work it out! **twi:** Heh, I swear you and angel-yuripa are the same person. Told me the same thing! But thanks for the tip and reviewing! **BeutifulDisgrace246:** If that would've happened while I was sick, you'd hear my anguished wail. -shakes head- I don't mind the rambling I love long reviews! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing again and again! Hope you feel better by now. **Hiero Kaze:** Your review made me giggle. No need to beg, but I like the effort! -hands cookie- **Kingdom-Girl-of-Darkness:** Thanks! **Ja ne, Kat:** Yep, he might. I think this was shorter than last chapter...heh, sorry! Thanks for reviewing! **Avacados are evil:** Heh, isn't he though? Oh Axel. Merci for reviewness. **Sorceress Fantasia:** Thanks! There shall be more lurving in the next chapter! **Lady of Infinity**: Yes ma'am! -salutes- Thanks for reviewing! **KittyBlue:** Hehe, maybe I'm just a mean writer. I should get a tattoo! **evilgoddess1990:** Thank you and I love you back!

**The OTHER other note: **Well, you dears have done it. You've spoiled me. I'm a review addict. Please don't make me go through withdrawl! I want to break the 100 review mark! I'm only twenty away and I got nineteen last chapter! Go for it! Oh, and drop a line at my other story if you get a chance. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off for ice cream.


End file.
